Stalker and Love
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny has a stalker and needs the protection of an auror. What happens when the auror turns out to be an old enemy? GWDM
1. Chapter 1 An intruder

**Chapter 1. An intruder**

She woke up sweating and scared. To her relief, she looked around and saw that she was in her own room. This was already the fourth time in a week that she had woken from a nightmare like this. They were all the same; she was followed by her stalker until she came to a dead end and couldn't go anywhere. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. He walked closer to her with his wand pointed at her. She was trapped and couldn't get her own wand anymore. Then, just before he could do anything to her, she woke up.

She was still recovering from her dream, when she suddenly heard someone knocking on her door. She became frightened. This couldn't be her stalker, could it? She crawled under her duvet, hoping that the knocking would stop. For a short time she thought that it had stopped, but then she heard it again, even harder this time.

"Ginny, open up! It's me Ron!"

Ginny sighed a sigh of relief when she heard it was only her brother and quickly put on her dressing gown before opening the door.

"Ginny, why did it take you so long before you opened the door?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I was sleeping", answered Ginny.

"Sleeping? Through the hard knocking? But you were always such a light sleeper. Are you sure there isn't something else you want to tell me? Did you have another nightmare?"

Ginny sighed and nodded in defeat. She should never have told Ron about her nightmares. He had always been concerned, but now he was really too concerned about her.

"This can't go on any longer," said Ron determinedly.

"Ron, it was only a nightmare", said Ginny, who didn't liked the concern of her brother at all.

"Nonsense", said Ron. "It isn't only the nightmares Gin and you know it. The stalking has gone on long enough. It's about time something was done about it."

"What are you planning to do Ron? Watch over me night and day?", said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well, that isn't such a bad idea you know", said Ron.

"Ron you know that isn't possible with the work you are doing. Besides, I don't think Hermione would be very happy for her boyfriend to be with me night and day."

"No, you're right", said Ron. "But maybe I can arrange for someone else to protect you. An auror for instance."

"Ron! You've got to be kidding, right? You don't think seriously that an auror is going to protect me. How would he do that? By staying with me night and day?"

"Yes", said Ron, happy that he had come up with such a great idea.

"Ron, that is impossible", said Ginny.

"We'll see about that. But are you going to change or are you planning to go to your job dressed like that?"

Ginny looked at her clock and jumped when she saw what time it was. Without saying anything to Ron she walked to her bedroom to change. She walked back to the living room where Ron still was standing.

"I'm sorry Ron. I enjoyed your visit very much, but I have to go now."

"Wait! I'll walk with you", said Ron while he accompanied Ginny out of her flat.

The flat she lived in was well protected, because it was impossible to apparate in it. They walked together to the street behind her flat where she apparated to St. Mungo's, the hospital in which she worked as a healer. In her last year at Hogwarts she had worked extra hard and got a scholarship. This ensured that she could follow her dream and so she took the expensive course to become a healer.

Exhausted she apparated back in the street behind her flat. It had been a busy day. That morning she had been too late at the hospital and was therefore behind on her schedule for the whole day. The worst thing was that she also heard from her stalker again. Today flowers had been delivered for her with a small card on them. For anyone else it would appear to be a nice gesture from a secret admirer or something like that. But Ginny knew better than that. Her hands had begun to shake whilst she was reading the card. It said: _I am watching you. I hope you had a nice dream._

Ginny became frightened when she read it. How could he now also know that she was having nightmares about him? She had thrown away the flowers and the card. And it took her half an hour to calm down again and reassure herself that he wasn't nearby at that moment. Her hands started to shake again just thinking back about it.

Quickly she walked back to her flat and carefully opened the door. Suddenly she heard noises coming from the living room. A great wave of fear came over her and she immediately grabbed her wand. Would he be in her flat right now? She couldn't believe it. Her hands started to shake and she carefully took a step in the direction the noises came from. What could she do? She didn't have much time to think about this, as the living-room door opened and someone walked closer to her. She stopped breathing for a moment. She knew what she had to do, but her body didn't cooperate and she kept standing still. With all the willpower she could find she was able to point her wand at the door, but before she was able to say a spell she heard someone say 'Expelliarmus' and her wand flew away.

Oh great, some mad man is coming after me and I'm not even armed, thought Ginny.

Quickly she grabbed the first thing that could be a possible weapon, which happened to be an umbrella. She sighed, how was she ever going to beat someone with an umbrella while the other was armed with a wand? She decided to go for the surprise effect and held the umbrella high, ready to hit the person with it. Quietly she walked closer to the already open door and saw her intruder standing. She collected all her strength to hit the person hard, but just before the umbrella could hit him he blocked it, threw the umbrella from her hands and took her in a hold. Ginny tried to free herself, but the person who was holding her was much stronger and it was impossible for her to get free.

"Well, well, look what I've got here."

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

* * *

Many thanks to my beta **penguin of death **for removing all the grammar errors. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2 Auror Malfoy

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you will like my story.  
Beta'd by **penguin of death.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2. Auror Malfoy**

"Malfoy? What are you doing in my house?", said Ginny angrily.

"Well Weaslette, it's not as though I like being here. And did you call this a house?"

Draco looked around sceptically.

Ginny, who was still held by Draco, didn't like it at all that he was being so disdainful about her house.

"Will you let me go!", said Ginny angrily.

"You're acting as if I like holding you. Now I'm going to have to burn my clothes and this happens to be one of my favourite outfits."

"Why do you have to burn your clothes?", asked Ginny.

"Because Weaslette, you just touched them", was Draco's calm answer.

"What?", said Ginny, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"What are you actually doing here Ferretboy, if you hate it so much?", asked Ginny, who had had enough of Malfoy's insults.

"Well I was sent here by my employer. As you might know, I'm an auror and I was told that someone here needed my help. Of course, if I had known that it was you needing help I would never have taken the assignment."

"Well, I don't need your help", said Ginny angrily.

"Good, then I'll be leaving", said Malfoy and he walked out of the door.

Sighing Ginny flopped down on the couch. She'd already had such a horrible day at her job and as if that wasn't enough, she'd also found Malfoy in her home. She should have asked him how he managed to get in, but with a dad as a deatheater it probably hadn't been that difficult. Everybody had been surprised when Malfoy chose Harry's side. And although Harry and Malfoy had never become friends, he did help him to defeat Voldemort and now he was working for the ministry as an auror.

Ginny was sitting deep in her thoughts when she suddenly heard the phone ring. Although she still found it a strange thing, Hermione had insisted that she get a phone so she could call when something was wrong. She answered the phone but didn't hear anything.

"Hello? Hermione, is this you?"

"Did you receive my flowers?"

Ginny jumped when she heard that voice. It belonged to her stalker.

"You know what, I will just drop by to see how they are standing", and before Ginny could say anything in return her stalker had hung up.

Ginny began to get frightened. She now wished she had been a bit nicer to Malfoy so she didn't have to be alone at that moment. Of course, Malfoy was a bastard, but he probably wouldn't harm her, something she couldn't say of her stalker.

Quickly she grabbed her wand so she would be armed when her stalker came. She had just done this when she heard someone knocking on her door. She screamed in terror and decided to hide herself in the bedroom. The knocking went on for a while before suddenly stopping. For a moment Ginny thought that her stalker had given up and had left, until she heard some noises by her lock and heard the door opening. She could hear her heart beating in her throat and she tried to hide herself even more behind the bedroom door. She only hoped that he wouldn't go looking for her in the bedroom. This wasn't the case however and she heard footsteps coming her way. She strengthened her grip on her wand and stood ready to hex the first person that entered. The door opened and she did a spell which made her assailant fall to the floor. Slowly she walked towards him.

"Oh my god."

Quickly she ran to the person who was now lying still on the floor. There by her bedroom door lay Draco Malfoy. She had hit him well. She put him in her bed and said various spells which made him awaken.

"Where am I?", asked Draco while he looked around very confused.

"You're in my bedroom", answered Ginny.

"Huh, how did I end up in here?"

"Well, you came into my house and I attacked you. Why did you come back?"

"Ow, I remember now. I came back because I forgot my cloak. When I knocked I heard you scream. I kept on knocking but you didn't open the door, so I decided to do it myself. I heard noises coming out of one of the rooms, so I opened the door and .. The rest I don't know anymore."

"That was when I attacked you", said Ginny.

"But why didn't you open the door? And why did you attack me?", asked Draco curiously.

Ginny decided to tell him everything. She found that he deserved an explanation after the way she had attacked him.

"I have a stalker. This morning when I arrived at my work flowers had been delivered with a frightening card and when you left he called me up and said that he was coming to see how the flowers were standing. That's why I was frightened when I heard someone knocking on the door and that's why I didn't open the door."

"He called you up?", asked Draco confused.

"Yes, with a telephone", explained Ginny, "that's a muggle device which you can use to talk to another person, when the other isn't around."

"I don't know, but the stalker you are talking about doesn't seem so bad to me. So he sends you flowers and he calls you. Yes, that's really terrible", said Draco sarcastically.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a stalker", said Ginny.

"Is that why you needed an auror?"

"Well, that wasn't my idea, but Ron insisted that there had to be someone here watching over me."

"Ah, your overly concerned brother. Well, if you ask my opinion you don't need an auror."

He rubbed a sore spot on his body. Ginny saw this and smiled a bit. Draco saw Ginny smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"That's your own fault, you know", said Ginny while she pointed at the spot he was rubbing at. "If you hadn't come into my flat like you did, that wouldn't have happened."

"I wouldn't have done that, if you had opened the door", said Draco angrily. "I think I'll just leave again."

He stood up, grabbed his cloak and walked to the door.

"No, wait!", shouted Ginny.

Draco stopped and turned around.

"Could you please stay with me tonight in case my stalker comes?"

"You sure have guts Weaslette. First you attack me and than you ask if I want to protect you?"

"Please", Ginny asked with pleading eyes.

"What will you do for me if I help you?", asked Draco.

"What?", asked Ginny confused.

"I asked what you will do for me if I help you Weaslette."

At that moment, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Well Weaslette?"

"Everything", said Ginny, who was beginning to become afraid.

"Good", said Draco with a smug smile.

He walked to the door and opened it. Before him stood a man who obviously hadn't expected Draco to open the door.

"Hello, I'm here for Ginny."

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here", said Draco calmly.

"Oh, but I'm very sure she is home. I'm her nephew from France you know, and I would like to speak with her."

Ginny heard the conversation going on from an adjoining room. She didn't have a nephew from France, but Malfoy didn't know that. The man he was talking to must be her stalker. She could only hope that Malfoy wouldn't fall for the lies that her stalker was telling him.

"From France? Tu habites où? "

" Oui ", answered the man.

" A beautiful country, France. I'm sorry but she really isn't here. I think you'd better leave", and with that said, Draco closed the door and walked back to Ginny.

"How did you know that he wasn't really my nephew from France?", asked Ginny curiously.

"Well, when I asked him in French where he lived, he answered with yes. That was when I thought something was wrong. I mean, when you are from France and you can't speak French something's got to be wrong."

"Do you speak French then?", asked Ginny surprised.

"Of course", answered Draco. "I have been to France several times. Unlike yours, Weaslette, my family had the money to go on a holiday."

"And what a great family it was, with a dad as a deatheather. No, that really sounds like a loving family to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ginny knew she had gone too far, but she couldn't care less at that moment. After all those years of school in which she'd had to listen to the insults to her family, Ginny had had enough of it. She saw Malfoy's face become even paler than usual.

"I'm nothing like my father", and with those words he walked out of the door.

Ginny decided to go to bed early that night. A lot had happened that day and she was kind of tired. She quickly changed and was just about to get into her bed when she heard someone knocking on her door. Quickly she put on her night gown and walked to the door to open it. She felt much safer after Malfoy had turned away her stalker. She opened the door and as soon as she saw who was standing there, she wished she hadn't done it.

"Good evening Ginny, I knew you were home."


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee

Thanks for all the reviews!  
Beta'd by **penguin of death.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Coffee**

"Good evening Ginny, I knew you were home."

Before her stood her stalker. She became very frightened. She wanted to grab her wand, but she had left it on her bedside table. The man before her was watching her look for her wand with great pleasure.

"Aren't you even going to invite me inside? That isn't very nice you know."

He walked past Ginny and quickly closed the door again.

"All that time that I wanted to talk with you, but you never said anything back to me. Al those times that I sent you flowers and never heard anything in return."

"I'm sorry", said Ginny who was now very frightened and didn't like it at all that she was in the same room as her stalker.

The man took a step forward and Ginny quickly took a step back; she wasn't planning to reduce the distance between them.

"All those times you acted as though I didn't even exist, but it looks like it's going to be different now."

The man took a few steps forward again and Ginny quickly walked backwards. Suddenly she felt the wall behind her. She was now trapped between him and the wall and she couldn't go anywhere. She felt how he grabbed her and pushed his lips against hers. She wanted to escape from his grip, but she couldn't because he was much stronger then her. He pulled her night gown from her shoulders which left Ginny in only her nightdress. She was afraid of what he would do next.

Suddenly she felt his weight lift off her and she looked up to see what had caused that. There she saw Draco Malfoy standing. He walked towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, still in shock, and looked at her stalker who was now trying to stand up again. Draco followed her gaze and could just see her stalker leaving her flat.

"Damn, he escaped. I should have hexed him much worse."

He looked at Ginny again. She started to cry, scared and angry about what just had happened.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

Ginny walked towards Malfoy and embraced him, with tears still flooding from her eyes. At first Draco looked a bit confused, but then he started to gently rub her back.

"I.. I wanted.. to thank you", said Ginny between sobs. "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived here in time."

"Ssst, relax, everything will be alright", said Draco.

They were standing together for a few minutes until it dawned on both how little clothing Ginny was wearing. She quickly let go of Malfoy and took a step backwards. She looked up at Malfoy, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It doesn't matter. I have to burn these clothes anyway, remember."

Ginny wanted to make some insulting remark, but she changed her mind after she thought back to how he had saved her.

"How did you know that something was wrong?"

"I was sitting in a pub across the street drinking a beer, when I saw your stalker enter the building again. I knew his plans couldn't be any good, so I decided to pay for my beer and come to check if everything was alright with you. Only the people in the pub didn't work very quickly, or else I would have been here sooner", said Draco.

"Do you wanna spend the night with me?", Ginny suddenly asked Draco.

"But Weaslette, I never knew you where that kind of a girl", said Draco with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm not that kind of a girl", said Ginny quickly. "You can sleep here on the couch."

"Well, you sure make it sound very tempting", said Draco sarcastically. "I can sleep at home in my luxurious bed, or I can sleep here on your couch."

"Please?", asked Ginny.

"Alright, if you do something for me."

"Deal", said Ginny.

She knew that what he wanted couldn't be any good, but she was happy that he was prepared to stay the night so she wouldn't be alone with her stalker again. She grabbed some pillows and blankets and gave them to Malfoy.

"Thank you", said Ginny.

"Don't get used to it Weaslette."

"Good night Ferretboy."

"Night Weaslette."

Ginny walked to her bedroom and she knew that tonight she would finally be able to sleep peacefully, because she felt safe now Malfoy was there.

The next morning Ginny woke up refreshed. She had slept perfectly now she didn't have to worry about her stalker. She stood up and quickly dressed herself. When she walked into the living room she saw that Malfoy was still sleeping at the couch. She couldn't keep herself from giving him an extra look. He looked very cute lying there on her couch. He had taken off his T-shirt so she could now see a great part of his well defined upper body. He was very good looking. She was shocked by her own thoughts. Quickly she looked at the other side of the room. Did she just think that Malfoy was good looking? Malfoy? She really needed a cup of coffee.

She walked to the kitchen where she started to make some breakfast. She was so busy that she didn't notice Malfoy had walked into her kitchen.

"So, you are very busy so early in the morning."

Ginny jumped up when she suddenly heard his voice.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again."

She turned around and when she saw Malfoy she couldn't help but stare at him. Malfoy was standing there in her kitchen and he still wasn't wearing a T-shirt. Ginny gazed at his well defined chest. His voice brought her out of her trance.

"Yes, I seem to have that effect on women."

"Don't flatter yourself Ferretboy", said Ginny, quickly turning around again. She felt herself blushing and only hoped that Malfoy hadn't seen. Malfoy had caught her checking him out. That wasn't a good thing. What was wrong with her?

Well, he did look good. Ow, she definitely needed a cup of coffee.

She poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a sandwich. When she turned around again she saw to her relief that Malfoy was wearing his T-shirt once more.

"Do you want some coffee?", asked Ginny.

"That would be nice", said Malfoy.

"How do you like it?"

"With sugar please."

Ginny poured another cup of coffee and gave it to Malfoy.

"So, what are you planning to do now?", asked Malfoy suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think it would be wise if you still lived here on your own as long as that stalker is walking free."

"No, that's right", said Ginny. "I could of course ask the help of an auror."

"I doubt they will send someone. They've sent me after all and they've never replaced someone before."

"Do you want to stay then?", asked Ginny. "Because I don't want to be alone again with my stalker."

"It wouldn't be my first choice Weaslette, but I don't want to leave you alone with that stalker either."

"Thanks", said Ginny.

"Don't thank me too quickly Weaslette, because some things are going to have to change if you want me to stay. First of all, I'm not planning on sleeping on the couch every night and the décor also has to change."

"Anything else?", asked Ginny sarcastically. She didn't like it that he was making so many demands.

"Now that you mention it, another cup of coffee would be nice."

Ginny walked back to the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee. When she was about to put in the sugar she suddenly got an idea, and she put in salt instead of sugar. That will teach him making all those demands, she thought evilly.

She put the cup of coffee on the table and went to sit across from him so she could see his reaction. He grabbed the cup and took a large gulp of coffee. He just had it in his mouth when he spat everything on the table.

"Jesus Weaslette, are you trying to poison me or something?"

Ginny gave him her most innocent smile.

"Who, me?", said Ginny.

"It tastes as if there is salt in it."

Through Malfoy's facial expressions, she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer.

"Do you think it's funny?", asked Draco.

"Well... yes", said Ginny.

"I'm glad at least someone finds this amusing."

"Oh Malfoy, don't be so difficult", said Ginny.

"Well, I have to go to my job."

"Alright", said Malfoy while he remained sitting.

Ginny looked at Malfoy strangely.

"What?"

"Are you planning to just stay here while I'm gone?"

"Well, I suppose I could walk you to the apparation point."

Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak.

"Shall we?"

Together they walked in silence to the apparation point.

"When you come home you can't overreact because I'm there", said Draco.

"But how will you get in? You don't have a key", pointed Ginny out.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Ginny sighed.

"As long as you don't make a mess."

"More of a mess than it already is, is impossible", said Draco.

Ginny had wanted to say something in return but she had to hurry if she wanted to be on time to her job.


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge

Thank you for all the reviews! I really love getting them. #hint# :P  
Beta'd by **penguin of death.**  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Revenge**

That night she was happy when she came home from her job. Everything at her job went well and she hadn't heard from her stalker. When she opened her door she heard noises from the kitchen and realised that it must be Malfoy who was there. She looked around and almost couldn't recognise her own home. Her messy room was changed into a very tidy room and in the corner of her living room was a fold up bed. Everything looked very neat and clean and Ginny looked around with her mouth wide open.

"I have changed your room a bit as you can see, because I couldn't possibly have lived in the mess that was here", said Malfoy, walking into the room. "Dinner is almost ready, so follow me to the dinner table."

Ginny walked behind Draco and saw a beautiful laid table with delicious looking food. Ginny sat across from Draco and he put some food on both of their plates. Ginny looked suspiciously at the food and wasn't sure if she could eat it. She had put salt in his coffee that morning after all, and she didn't know how Malfoy was going to get her back for that. Draco saw Ginny playing with her food and said:

"You can eat it if you want. Unlike you, I make sure that the food is perfectly fine."

Ginny looked at Malfoy again suspiciously, and decided to eat it, as she was very hungry.

The dinner tasted very good and Ginny was happy that Malfoy hadn't done anything to get her back. She decided to take a shower after the dinner, but when she entered the bathroom she saw what the dinner had done to her. Her whole face was covered in spots. Angrily she walked towards Malfoy.

"What have you done Ferretboy?"

"Well, I don't like salted coffee very much. Maybe you've drank something wrong this time", was Draco's calm answer.

Furious Ginny walked back to the bathroom. She couldn't go outside with all those spots on her face. She could only hope that they would be gone by tomorrow. When she was under the shower she looked around in the bathroom. It seemed that Malfoy had also been busy here. There were various bottles she didn't recognise. She decided to take a closer look and saw that all the bottles were hair products. Suddenly she had an idea. He would pay for what he had done to her. She grabbed a bottle that looked like a normal shampoo and put some drops of liquid in it. Now she only had to wait until he washed his hair.

When she was finished in the bathroom she walked back in the living room. She looked around but saw Malfoy nowhere and wondered where he was. Her question was quickly answered however when she walked into her bedroom. He was lying there in her bed.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?", said Ginny angrily.

"What does it look like Weaslette? I'm trying to sleep."

"But.. but that's my bed", said Ginny.

"I have said that I wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch every night", said Malfoy.

"Well, a true gentleman would offer the lady the bed."

"But I don't see a gentleman, do you?"

Ginny sighed and walked back to the living room.

"Goodnight Weaslette!"

The next morning Ginny woke up very early. Last night she had slept on the fold up bed, but she could hardly imagine that it was any more comfortable than her couch. She decided to get up early so she didn't have to lie in that stupid bed any longer. She dressed and walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw that the coffee wasn't where she always placed it. Malfoy had placed all her stuff somewhere else.

She didn't want to look for everything and quickly walked to the bedroom where she immediately opened the door. Before her stood Malfoy, dressed in only his boxers. She felt that she was blushing and quickly looked elsewhere. Malfoy wondered why she looked away so quickly. He looked around and when he found out he was the reason he got a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Weaslette?"

"I... uhm.. Where did you leave the coffee?", asked Ginny.

"Left cupboard, second shelf. Anything else Weaslette? Because I want to take a shower."

"No, that was all", said Ginny and she quickly walked back to the kitchen.

She really needed coffee after what she just had seen. And why had she begun to stutter? She knew he must have noticed it, and she didn't like it one bit. Quickly she made herself a cup of coffee. She just wanted to enjoy her coffee when Malfoy suddenly ran into the kitchen wearing only a towel.

"What have you done Weaslette?", asked Draco angrily.

Ginny started to smile. Before her stood Malfoy, but instead of his beautiful blond hair he now had hair that was as green as grass. She was happy that his hair took her attention away from the rest of his body, because she was sure she otherwise would have been staring at him again.

"It's a bit early for carnival Malfoy!"

"I know that", said Draco angrily. "What have you done! My beautiful hair is now totally green", he said, disgustedly.

"Why do you think I did it?", said Ginny innocently.

"Do you see anyone else here Weaslette?"

"No, I guess not", said Ginny.

"Turn my hair back to its normal colour!", said Draco angrily.

"But why would I do that?", asked Ginny. "I think I rather like the green hair."

"I don't know if you've already seen yourself, but your face is still covered in spots", said Draco.

"Yes, and?", asked Ginny.

"Well, I can make them disappear if you make sure that my hair returns to blonde", said Draco.

"Alright, you first", said Ginny, who knew for sure that if she helped Malfoy first he would leave her with her spots. Malfoy looked undecided, but a last look at his green hair convinced him to help her. He said a spell and her spots disappeared.

"Alright, I have done my part. Now it's your turn."

"Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry, I would like to stay, but I really have to go to the hospital. Have a nice day!", and with those words Ginny quickly walked out of her flat.

She was working peacefully when a colleague suddenly walked up to her.

"There is someone in the waiting room Ginny, and he is asking for you, maybe you can take a look."

"Oh, who is it?", asked Ginny curiously.

"I don't now, but he is very good looking", smiled her colleague.

"Alright, I'll be right there", said Ginny.

She was curious who this good looking man could be. She was walking towards the waiting room when she became scared. It couldn't be her stalker, could it? She didn't have much time to think about it any longer, because she had already arrived in the waiting room. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone she knew. She walked to the reception and asked where the man was.

"Oh, I have already sent him to your room."

Ginny became frightened again. What if her stalker was now in her room? She thanked the girl behind the reception and walked to her room. When she stood before her door she grabbed her wand and took a deep breath before she opened it. There on her desk sat Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?", she asked surprised.

"Well Weaslette, it seemed you hadn't any time for me this morning, so I thought, I could come to you so you can make time for me."

He pulled off the cap that covered his hair and showed her the green hair again.

"And what makes you think I have time for you now?", asked Ginny.

"You will make time for me", said Draco with a threatening look while he grabbed his wand. "I'm not gonna leave before my hair is blond again."

"And I still think it's a shame you want it blond again, the green hair looks good on you", said Ginny laughing.

"Weaslette", said Draco threatening.

"Alright, alright, calm down."

Ginny said a spell and his green hair turned blond again.

"That was not so hard now, was it?", said Draco in a mocking tone.

"If it was all so easy, why didn't you do it yourself", said Ginny.

"And lose the opportunity to bother you?", said Draco smirking.

"Just leave alright, there happens to be people here who really need my help."

Draco got up and left the office. Ginny sighed and sat down in her desk chair. This was something she really couldn't get used to. She was thinking about Draco all day long and now he had begun to visit her. Wait, did she just think about Draco? Had Malfoy already changed into Draco? It really was time for her stalker to leave her alone, because she didn't now how much longer she could have Draco around without embarrassing herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Diary

Beta'd by **penguin of death.  
**Please let me know what you think of the story!

* * *

Chapter 5. Diary 

Peacefully, she walked from the apparation point to her flat. She didn't notice that she was being followed.

"Don't you recognise me Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and looked straight in the eyes of her stalker. Her thoughts flashed back to when he had been this close before. She did the only thing she could possibly do at a moment like this; she ran as fast as she could towards her flat. She was happy that her flat was on the second floor, so she didn't have to dart up too many stairs. She heard her stalker following her and she tried to run even harder.

At last she reached her door. Quickly, she grabbed her keys, but before she could put them in the lock her stalker was behind her and he grabbed the keys from her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She started to become scared and decided as a last attempt to call Draco, hoping he would hear her.

"Draco, help, Draco!", yelled Ginny, but before she could call further a hand was pushed against her mouth.

"Be quiet you!"

Ginny hoped that Draco had heard her and that he would come. However, it stayed totally quiet.

"It looks like no one is going to save you now, love. And I'll say it myself, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you", said her stalker while he caressed her cheek.

Ginny could only look at him fearfully. Suddenly she heard her door opening and she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorpost armed with his wand.

"I would let her go very quickly if I were you", said Draco angrily.

Her stalker jumped up at the interruption. He hadn't thought he would be disturbed again. He looked right in the eyes of a furious Draco Malfoy. And that was a very terrifying sight. He let go of Ginny and quickly took a few steps back. Draco quickly walked towards Ginny and crouched over her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just make sure he doesn't escape."

Draco looked up and saw, to his luck, that the stalker was still standing there. He wanted to grab his wand, but when he took his eyes off the stalker for just a moment, he attacked and shouted a spell which threw Draco against the wall.

When Draco came around again he saw that the stalker had left and that Ginny was sitting next to him, worried about his health.

"Great help I am, huh?", said Draco.

"You made sure that the stalker left, and I couldn't have done that without you. Are you alright?"

Draco rubbed a sore place on his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright", he said while he slowly stood up and walked with Ginny back into the flat.

"Why did you called me Draco?", he asked suddenly.

Ginny hadn't been expecting that question. He was right, she had just called him Draco when she was attacked by her stalker. She was scared and it had happened automatically.

"Well, your name is Draco", answered Ginny calmly.

"Yes, but.."

"Well, I'm used to calling people by their name", said Ginny, "and I would really appreciate it if you were to stop calling me Weaslette and just call me Ginny or if need be Weasley."

"I will try it Ginny, but I can't promise you anything", said Draco while he walked into the kitchen.

When she heard Draco say her name, she felt really happy. She was falling in love with him but she knew that it couldn't be. He had been her enemy for so many years. Of course, he had changed, but still, she couldn't imagine how it would ever work out between the two of them. Besides, he probably still disliked her, so she had to get rid of those feelings.

That night Draco had cooked again. At first Ginny was very wary of eating anything, but after Draco had assured her that he didn't want green hair again, she decided to try it. The food was surprisingly good and to her relief she didn't get a face full of spots this time.

Later that night they were disturbed when the phone rang. As soon as Draco heard the sound he jumped up with his wand at the ready, prepared to attack.

Ginny had to laugh at Draco's behaviour.

"Relax, it's just the phone."

"The what?", asked Draco.

"The telephone, you know, the muggle machine I told you about", said Ginny while she walked towards the phone and picked it up.

Hermione was the one that called her. Of course she wanted to know everything about her stalker and Ginny told her everything, including that she was protected by an auror. She only decided to leave out the bit that the auror that protected her was Draco, knowing Hermione and Ron wouldn't have reacted too well to that.

After almost a half hour of talking she hung up. Draco, who listened to the greater part of the conversation asked, "You haven't told them about me?"

"Of course I told them about you, I just didn't tell them your name. I don't think they would react very well when they hear that their enemy from school has to protect me."

"I guess you're right", said Draco. "By the way, that reminds me that you still must do something for me", said Draco with an evil smile.

"I did say that, didn't I?", asked Ginny slowly.

"Indeed", said Draco.

"Well, what do I have to do?", asked Ginny, scared about what he would say.

"I haven't quite decided yet.

"Do you know when you will have decided?", asked Ginny.

"I will tell you tomorrow evening."

When Draco woke up the following day it was already quite late. He quickly dressed himself and walked into the living room where he saw a note.

_Draco,  
__I've gone to the shopping centre.  
__Ginny_

He put the note back on the table and returned to Ginny's bedroom when he suddenly saw a book lying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and saw that it was a diary. He also saw that it was secured with a muggle lock. He looked around again, making sure Ginny was still away. This was the case.

Carefully he opened the lock and to his surprise it wasn't protected further by spells or hexes. He started to leaf through the diary and made a few interesting discoveries. He found out that her favourite colour was yellow, and that her favourite flowers were tulips and that she hated roses. But what was much more interesting was that he found parts that were about him. So read he that she found him very good looking and that she had started to fall in love with him.

"That's interesting, Weaslette is falling in love."

Suddenly he heard the door falling shut. Quickly he shut the diary again and put it back.

"You didn't have to buy a lot, did you?", said Draco when he walked towards Ginny and saw she didn't have any bags with her.

"Huh, what?"

"Well, the note said you went to the shopping centre."

"Oh shit, I forgot."

"Forgot? How can you forget that? That was the reason you left, right?", said Draco smiling.

"Yes", said Ginny, "but then I met Harry and we drank something together and talked a bit. He invited me to go to dinner with him tomorrow together with Hermione and Ron. And well, after that I forgot that I had some shopping to do", said Ginny.

"Oh, so because of Saint Potter there isn't anything to eat in here."

"Well..., yes", said Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6 The assignment

Beta'd by **penguin of death.  
****

* * *

Chapter 6. The assignment**

That night Ginny and Draco were sitting opposite each other during dinner. Ginny had gone shopping for a second time, and this time managed to come home with the purchases.

"Well Weaslette, I've been thinking, and I know what I want you to do for me."

"It's Ginny, not Weaslette", said Ginny angrily.

"Alright then, 'Ginny', I've thought what I want you to do for me."

Ginny listened attentively, she knew that what he was going to say wouldn't be good.

"I want you to take me with you tomorrow to that dinner with Saint Potter."

"What! Why should I do that?", said Ginny angrily.

"Just let me finish. As I was saying, I want you to take me to your dinner with Potter. And I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend."

"What! They will think that I've lost my mind. And to be honest, I think that I will have lost my mind if I do that. But why do you want me to introduce you as my boyfriend? What's in it for you?", asked Ginny curiously.

"I imagine Potter and Weasley's faces will be priceless as soon as they hear this. They want to see you happy, but what will they do if the person that is supposed to make you happy is me? They'll probably want to attack me, but they'll also want to see you happy. Their reaction will be fun to see", said Draco.

"Alright, I guess you're right. But how will I ever convince them about that. They will never believe me."

"That's your problem. Well, I'm off to bed, although I have to say, you can hardly call it a bed. I can't believe you could sleep in it. My sore back…", said Draco while he rubbed his back.

"If my bed is so bad, why don't you let me sleep in it? ", said Ginny.

"Because your bed is the only thing in this house that somewhat looks like a bed. But if you want, you can always come and lie next to me", said Draco while he winked and walked to her bedroom.

He thought the assignment was a very good idea. Not only could he see the faces of Potter and Weasley when she told them about him, he could also see how Ginny would fight with her feelings, because if he had read her diary correctly she would find it very hard to only pretend that she had feelings for him. He smiled maliciously, this was a very good plan.

That night Ginny kept turning in her fold up bed. How was she going to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione that she and Draco were in love? And even worse, how could she pretend that she and Draco were involved? She was afraid that her feelings would show themselves, something that wouldn't be too much of a problem, unless Draco noticed. Ginny sighed. Draco and his stupid assignment.

She struggled to fall asleep, and when she was finally drifting off a mosquito started to buzz in her ear.

Oh great, just what I need, thought Ginny angrily. She turned on the lights and was lucky, because she saw the stupid animal hovering just above her fold up bed. Quickly she grabbed a book and carefully stood on the bed. Just when she was about to hit it, it flew away.

Just my luck, thought Ginny. She was just getting out of bed, when her foot fell through it to the floor.

This was another of those nights where everything that could go wrong was going to. She looked at her bed and saw that it truly was broken and she couldn't possibly sleep in it again. She then thought back to what Draco said to her earlier that night.

_But if you want, you can always come and lie next to me._

That was just what she had to do. Quietly she walked to her bedroom and carefully opened the door. She tiptoed towards her bed, trying not to wake Draco. Draco was really looking very sweet, sleeping like that. Why couldn't he be a bit more like that during the day? Carefully she crawled to the other side of the bed and soon fell asleep.

That morning she woke up from a scream next to her.

"Weaslette, what are you doing in my bed!"

Ginny looked around and saw she was lying in her own bed. Next to her stood an angry Draco wearing only his boxers. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sleepy Draco that stood before her with his hair standing in every direction.

"Relax Malfoy. This still is my room and my bed. Besides, you said yourself that I could lie next to you."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to actually do it. You could have raped me!"

"You wish", said Ginny.

"Well..", said Draco with a malicious smile.

"Draco", said Ginny warningly.

"What! I'm not the one who goes lying with someone else in bed late at night."

"You're acting as if I like lying next to you! The only reason I did this was because the fold up bed is broken."

"As if you didn't like it to wake up next to me. There are lots of girls, who would be very happy to have been in your place."

"Well, then those girls must be crazy, because I don't understand what is so nice about waking up next to a hysterical Malfoy."

And with those words Ginny walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

What is that arrogant prick thinking? He is acting as if he is god's gift. Alright, he is good looking, but he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it.

When she walked out of the bathroom again, she saw that Draco was busy in the kitchen. He still hadn't dressed himself and was walking around in only his boxers.

"To lazy to dress yourself, Ferretboy?", said Ginny. She didn't want to call him by his real name after that morning.

"To be honest, I didn't have time for it, but if it distracts you too much I can put some clothes on."

"Don't bother. I'm going to my work in a few minutes", said Ginny while she made a cup of coffee.

"In that case I really should get dressed, so I can walk you to the apparation point."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure I can find the way myself."

"That isn't what I'm scared of Weaslette; your stalker is still walking free outside."

"But yesterday I went shopping all alone and that went just fine."

"That was because I was sleeping, or else I would have went with you. Besides, you met Potter who could have protected you against your stalker."

"Alright, just hurry or else I'm going to be late!"

Within two minutes Draco was dressed. It was only his hair that took him more time. He had already been in the bathroom for ten minutes and Ginny was impatiently waiting for him.

"Hurry up, I'm going to be late."

"Just five more minutes", said Draco.

If Ginny were to wait five more minutes, she truly would've been too late and she didn't want that. She opened the bathroom door and pulled Draco out by his arm.

"Your hair is fine, just come now."

"But fine isn't good enough, it must be great."

Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to work. You can come or stay."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Together they walked out of the flat. The whole way to the apparation point Draco talked about how important it was for him that he took good care of his hair and how wrong it was sitting right now and that it was all her fault.

Ginny found everything he said very boring. She had heard girls talk about their hair before, but this was 10 times worse. Finally they reached the apparation point.

"I'm going to the hospital", said Ginny, interrupting Draco's rant about hair products.

"Alright, don't forget our 'date' tonight!"


	7. Chapter 7 The date

Here is chapter 7. This chapter is not yet beta'd so I'm sorry for the grammar errors. I hope you'll like it. Please leave a review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. The date**

That night Ginny arrived early at the apparation point. There in a corner was Draco already waiting for her.

"As long as the stalker is still walking freely I don't want you to go anywhere alone", said Draco while walking towards her.

Ginny sighed. He was almost more concerned than Ron. And how did she ever have to stop falling in love with him when he followed her the whole day.

When the entered her flat she quickly changed herself, and got ready for her dinner with Harry. When she was ready she saw Draco already waiting for her. He was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt which showed his abdomen very well.

"Do you like what you see?", asked Draco suddenly.

Ginny hadn't noticed that she was staring at him again.

"You look good", said Ginny.

"I always look good", said he with a smug smile.

"Shall we?", said Draco while he opened the door for her.

Ginny walked out of her flat with Draco following her. Together they walked to the restaurant where they would meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco grabbed her hand, but Ginny quickly pulled her hand back. Upon this Draco lied his arm over her shoulder and said:

"Look out Weaslette, that you're not going to pull another stunt like this when we are in the restaurant. I was your boyfriend, remember."

Ginny nodded and together with Draco she entered the restaurant.

"This is going to be fun", said Draco.

Ginny looked at him angrily but he ignored it.

It didn't took long for them to find Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner of the restaurant. Their eyes widened when they saw the person who had his arm around Ginny.

"Malfoy let go of my sister!", yelled Ron.

"Relax Weasley, it's not that she doesn't want it, isn't it darling?"

Ginny gave Draco a deadly look and then got a smile on her face.

"You're right, Ferret of me."

She could also play the game he was playing with her, and it was about time that he would find that out. Draco wanted to giver her an angry look for using such a stupid nickname, but when he saw that all eyes were on them, he changed his mind.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy", said Ginny while she nervously waited how everyone would react. Harry and Ron were changing angry looks with Draco and Hermione was the first one who broke the silence.

"Well, as long as he makes you happy I'm happy for you."

"Ginny, you've got to be kidding. I mean, you and the Ferretboy? Please tell me that I'm having a nightmare. He has tormented our family for years and his dad was a deatheater", said Ron angrily.

"Ron, he can't help who his father was, and he has helped us eventually with defeating Voldemort", said Ginny.

"But still Ginny, why Malfoy? Why not Longbottom or something?"

"Ronald Weasley, if Ginny says she is happy with him you just have to accept that", said Hermione.

"But Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Even if it was Crabbe or Goyl, you don't have permission to meddle with your sister's love life", said Hermione.

Ron sighed.

Harry, who still could hardly believe that the girl that was having a crush on him, now was in love with his enemy, was still staring strangely from Draco to Ginny.

"Is it alright if we come and sit with you?", asked Ginny to Harry.

"Oh, ehm.. sure. I will ask if they want to put an extra stool at the table."

Ginny and Draco went sitting next to each other opposite Harry and Ron. Ginny was happy that there was a table length between Ron and Draco, because she didn't know if Ron could keep himself in check.

The conversation started very difficult now Draco was sitting with them and Ginny was happy that dinner arrived soon, so the unpleasant silence could be replaced with the sounds of eating.

The tension between Harry, Ron and Draco was very high. Several times Hermione and Ginny tried to get a conversation going, but it didn't worked. Both ladies didn't dare to go to the toilet, scared that if one of them would leave there would be a real fight.

Ginny was happy that at least Hermione took the news well. Even if this relationship was not real, she knew she could count on Hermione when it came to her decisions.

It was during the dessert that Draco found it time to shock the table another time. Ginny had called him her Ferret the whole night long and Draco found it time for payback. When Ginny looked at him he took his chance and suddenly started to kiss her. First she tried to resist, knowing where the were and that it was all only a game, but soon she stopped resisting.

Draco stopped the kiss far to quickly to her liking, but when she looked up she saw that it was a good thing he stopped, because Ron stood ready to pull Draco away from her.

"She may have something with Malfoy, but I don't allow it that he is kissing her in this restaurant", said Ron angrily.

"Oh, but you've got nothing to say about that Weasley", said Draco maliciously.

Draco grabbed Ginny and started to kiss her again. From the corners of his eyes he saw to his satisfaction that Granger and Potter were having the biggest trouble to keep Weasley away from them. Ginny was seeing this also however and quickly stopped the kiss.

"Stop kissing my sister Malfoy", said Ron angrily.

"Oh, but that isn't the only thing I'm doing with her", said Draco with a mean smile at his face while he pulled Ginny closer.

"You!", said Ron angrily while he tried to break free from Harry and Hermione.

"He is trying to make you angry and seeing your reaction I think it's working", said Hermione.

"You mean, that there hasn't happened anything between Ginny and Malfoy and that he's just saying this to get me angry?"

"Yes", said Hermione.

"Oh", said Ron while he turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy, did you really think that I would fall for that. I know that there didn't happen anything between you and my sister."

"Are you so sure about that Ron", said Ginny in a sweet voice.

She started to like it to mess with her overly concerned brother. She put her hands in Draco's neck and kissed him shortly on his mouth. When she had done this she got angry looks from Harry and Hermione who just had Ron calmed down a bit, but who started to freak out again now she did this.

"I think we can better leave again", said Ginny while she laughed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I will talk to you later and thanks for dinner!"

With those words she grabbed Draco's hand and walked together with him out of the restaurant. When they finally were outside she started to laugh very hard.

"This was just too funny. Did you see Ron's reaction when I kissed you. I thought he would blow himself up", said Ginny between fits of laughter.

Draco was a bit surprised through Ginny's action. He hadn't thought the youngest Weasley would have liked it to play a stunt like this on her brother and friends. Obviously he had mistaken himself in her, although he could appreciate her action.

When they reached her flat her laughter had finally died down. She put the key in the lock of her door to open it, when Draco suddenly did something she absolutely didn't expect. Draco grabbed her and started to kiss her. When they had to stop the kiss because they both needed oxygion, Ginny could finally say something.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't around, you know."

"I know", answered Draco calmly.

"Then why did you do this?", asked Ginny while she opened the door.

"Because.. Oh my god."


	8. Chapter 8 The doll

Hi everyone, here is a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I know it took me some time to update, so I'm sorry. I will try to get out the remaining chapters a bit sooner. I will try to update twice a week, maybe more. Again this chapter is not beta'd.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. The doll**

"Because.. Oh my god."

Everywhere lied stuff on the ground and her once tidy home now was a real mess. Carefully, trying not to trip over the mess they walked inside. Ginny inspected the damage in the living room while Draco went to her bedroom. He quickly walked out of it again.

"You can better stay out of it", said Draco.

This was something he better couldn't have said, because this increased Ginny's curiosity. She immediately walked into the bedroom. She was shocked of what she found in there. In there was a doll with red hair just as she has. De doll was put on her bed with a knife through her stomach. Next to it was a note. With shaking hands she picked up the note. It said:

_To bad you weren't at home tonight.  
__We could have had some fun.  
__Now it was only the doll, but next time it's your turn._

Ginny became frightened. This didn't mean anything good. She looked around once again and saw that all of her clothes were torn and were lying on the floor of her bedroom. She got tears in her eyes when she saw all the chaos her stalker created. Draco pulled her out of the room.

"Come on, we can't stay here."

Draco walked together with Ginny to a small hotel nearby. During the walk none of them said anything. Ginny was still too much in a shock of what she just had seen and Draco, who wanted to comfort her, didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to comfort people and didn't know what to do.

When the arrived at the hotel Draco arranged a room and walked back to Ginny.

"The hotel is almost completely booked and they had only one room with a double bed", said Draco.

"Oh", said Ginny to whom it didn't worked through yet.

"I will lie on the sofa, you can take the bed", said Draco when they arrived at the room.

Finally it dawned on Ginny what Draco was saying.

"No, I don't want for you to go on the sofa. You can come in bed with me, the bed is big enough for both of us", said Ginny determinedly.

"Are you sure?", asked Draco.

"I'm positive", said Ginny, "or are you scared that I'm going to rape you?"

"I think I can protect myself against that if I want to", said Draco smiling.

Draco went to the bathroom to change and when he came back he saw that Ginny was already lying in the bed. She tried to turn her head away, but he could already see that she was crying.

"Are you alright?"

Stupid question Draco, of course she isn't alright, he thought after he said those words.

"I'm just so scared", said Ginny between sobs.

Draco walked closer to her and put an arm over her. He found it a bit weird to do, because he wasn't used to comforting someone. To his luck Ginny didn't noticed this and crawled against him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you", said Draco.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Everything is going to be alright, just try to sleep."

Ginny didn't let him say these words twice and soon she fell asleep in Draco's arms. When Draco saw she was sleeping he put her carefully next to him on the bed. Soon he also felt asleep while watching at the sleeping Ginny.

Draco woke up when he felt something tickle against his nose. When he took a closer look he saw that it was Ginny's hair that tickled. Last night she probably moved towards him again and her hair tickled now against his face. Carefully he put the hairs away. He saw that Ginny still was sleeping and he didn't dare to go out of the bed, scared that that would wake her up. After about 10 minutes he saw Ginny's eyes slowly open.

"Good morning sleepy head", said Draco.

"Good morning", said Ginny yawning.

When she saw that she was lying against Draco she quickly rolled to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry", said Ginny while she slowly started to turn red.

"It's alright", said Draco.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock."

"What! That late already. I've to go to my job!"

Ginny jumped out of bed and quickly wanted to dress herself when she saw her evening dress from last night. She remembered again what had happened last night.

Draco meanwhile stood up and walked towards her.

"Relax, it's a Sunday, you don't have to go to work."

When he saw Ginny staring at her evening dress he said: "We can buy some new clothes today."

After he said this Ginny started to cry. He didn't know what he said wrong to get her crying like this.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I don't have the money to buy new clothes. I wonder if I even have enough money to pay this hotel", said Ginny while she started to cry even harder.

"Don't worry about that", said Draco. "I have plenty of money and I will pay the hotel as well as your clothes."

"No, you can't do that", said Ginny.

"I can't?", said Draco while he raised an eyebrow. "I can do with my money whatever I want, and if I want to help you I will do that. Besides, I don't want to see you in that evening dress everyday. It will probably start to stink if you wear it everyday and I don't like working with you than", said Draco.

Ginny still didn't look convinced.

"A Malfoy always gets his way, so if you don't agree, too bad for you."

Ginny looked up at Draco.

"Thank you."

Ginny put on her evening dress and when she was ready she saw Draco already standing at the door.

"Shall we? I know a nice place that's also opened on Sunday. We can go there first."

Ginny nodded and followed Draco.

They apparated to a part of Diagon Alley where Ginny never had been before. When she looked around she saw why that was. The stuff in the shops were very expensive.

She followed Draco and he pulled her into a shop.

"Ah, good afternoon mister Malfoy, can I help you?", said a woman who immediately walked towards them.

"Well, this time I didn't came for myself, but for her Hilda", said Draco while he pointed at Ginny.

"But of course, what did you had in mind?", asked the woman to Ginny.

Ginny didn't know what she had to say and looked up at Draco.

"Some casual clothes and a evening dress", said Draco.

"Alright, follow me please."

Ginny looked up at Draco and he beckoned her that she should follow. Ginny followed the woman to a new room The woman started to take Ginny's size.

"One moment please, I'm going to get some clothes. I will be right back."

When the woman came back she brought with her several clothes.

"Here, why don't you try these on."

The woman gave Ginny a pile of clothes and Ginny walked towards the changing room.

The clothes were perfect. It was very comfortable and looked great on her. Ginny walked out of the changing room and saw Draco and the woman looking at her. Draco said something to the woman and the woman walked away.

"So, do you like it?", asked Draco.

"Draco, I can't wear this", said Ginny.

"Oh, don't you like the colour? They have them in various colours. Or is the size not good. Maybe you should try another?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, that's not it."

"Than what's the problem?"

"The price", said Ginny.

Draco stood up and looked at the price tag.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's extremely expensive. I don't even earn that much in a week", said Ginny.

"Yes, and?", asked Draco.

"Don't you see. I can't wear this. I feel myself guilty enough without you buying these expensive clothes for me."

"I believe you didn't understood me back in the hotel. As a Malfoy I'm only used to the best. And as I have to work with you, I want you to wear the best."

"But I'm a Weasley", said Ginny.

"Oh, it's good you say this. I didn't knew that. Well, I think we shouldn't do this than", said Draco sarcasticly. "Don't worry so much about the money. I pay and I have plenty of it."

Ginny sighed and decided to stop talking about it, knowing that she couldn't win this fight.

After the shopping they both went to a pub to drink something. Ginny already looked for a table while Draco had to get something from the store across it.

She really got much clothes from him and she now was thinking about a way to thank him. She found a free table and got seated. She sat there, waiting until Draco would return, when suddenly someone walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and stood eye to eye with her stalker. She wanted to scream, but her stalker quickly put his hand over her mouth. Draco saw this happening and quickly ran out of the store towards Ginny. He was however too late. When he was outside he could just see a glimpse of her stalker apparting away with Ginny.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


	9. Chapter 9 Guilty

This chapter is not beta'd so I'm sorry for the grammar errors.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. Guilty**

Draco had failed and he knew it. He had promised to protect Ginny, but now her stalker still had taken her away. How could he let this happen? He never should have left her alone. He must find a way to get her back, but first he had to inform her family. He had no idea how he could do this. He knew for sure that if he would go to the Burrow with this news, her brothers would kill him. He had to think of another way.

Suddenly he remembered the muggle machine were Ginny talked about. A telenoof or something like that. She had used it then to talk to Granger. He could also do that, couldn't he?

Quickly he went to Ginny's flat and saw that it was still one big mess. Quickly he dumped the bags with clothes in a corner and walked towards the phone. How worked this thing, he thought while he looked at it carefully.

He picked up the receiver and held it by his ear, just as he had seen Ginny do it.

"Granger, Hello? Are you there?"

All he heard was an annoying peep. Maybe he held the receiver upside down. He turned the receiver and tried again. Again all he heard was that annoying peep.

How does this stupid muggle thing work, he thought angrily. Suddenly he saw a book with telephone on the cover. Oh yes, that was the name of this stupid muggle thing. He picked it up and saw several numbers in it. He looked up the name of Granger and saw a number behind it.

He had no idea what he had to do with the numbers and decided to just say them into the receiver. This however didn't work. He decided to take a closer look at the telephone. He found buttons with the numbers on it. Maybe he had to use these. He pushed the number behind Granger's name in it and waited impatiently.

This time he heard a voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Granger, is that you?"

"Malfoy?", asked Hermione surprised.

"Yes, I've to tell you something. You have to come to Ginny's flat."

"Is everything alright with Ginny?"

"Just make sure you come here quickly!", and with those words Draco put the receiver down.

Not long after that Hermione stood, together with Harry and Ron, before the door of Ginny's flat. She was curious what Malfoy had to say, but she didn't want to come alone. And if there was something about Ginny, Harry and Ron had to hear it also.

When Malfoy opened the door, they were shocked about the mess they saw in Ginny's flat.

"What happened here?", asked Hermione.

"He has her", said Draco.

"What? Who has who Malfoy?"

"Ginny. The stalker has Ginny", said Draco.

"What! How!",said Ron. "An auror! They had sent an auror to protect her. Where is he?"

"I was that auror Weasley. I had to protect her. We don't have a relationship. That was just to fool you and Potter. And seeing your reactions it went rather well."

"What! I knew my sister still had some common sense. But if you were the auror... It's your fault Ginny is gone! What have you done to her Malfoy", yelled Ron angrily.

"I haven't done anything. Ginny was waiting outside while I went into a shop to get something and when I came back she was gone."

"But maybe she just went to another shop", said Harry.

"No Potter, she isn't just in another shop. I saw her apparating with her stalker and I was too late to save her."

"It's your fault she is gone", said Ron while he angrily walked towards Draco, ready to attack.

"Ron stop it! It isn't his fault", said Hermione.

"Hermione, it is his fault. He had to protect her so it's his fault that she is gone!"

"Ron, we can better find a way to get her back. Attacking Malfoy really isn't going to help you with that."

"I guess you're right", said Ron. "But it would make me feel a whole lot better."

"Ron!", said Hermione warningly.

"Alright, alright", said Ron while he gave Malfoy a last angry look.

"It's my fault that she is gone, so I will get her back", said Draco.

"And how did you want to do that? Do you know where she is?", asked Harry.

"I will find that out", said Draco while he walked away.

"Malfoy wait! We have a bigger chance to find her when we work together", said Hermione.

"She has a point", said Harry.

"Alright, but only to help Ginny."

Draco woke up the following day on a strange place. When he looked around he saw that he was lying on Ginny's sofa. Last night he had tried together with Granger, Potter and Weasley to locate Ginny, without any luck.

It turned very late and he must have fallen asleep. He looked around and saw that Granger, Potter and Weasley had already left. He stood up to make some coffee, when he heard the post coming. Carefully, trying not to fall over the mess, he walked towards the door where the post lied at the floor. Curiously he picked it up and looked at it. Most of them were bills. But, hmm, did he see that right? This one was addressed to him.

Curiously he opened the envelop and saw a picture of Ginny. She looked bad and lied tied up on the floor. There was also a text on the picture:

_This time you were too late.  
__I think I'm going to win._

At that moment there was some knocking on the door. Draco opened the door and saw Granger, Weasley and Potter.

"Have you found anything?", asked Hermione.

Draco decided to show them the picture.

"Oh my god, Ginny! This is all your fault", said Ron angrily.

But Draco wasn't listening. In stead he watched at the picture.

"Give me the picture", said Draco without taking his eyes of it.

Harry gave the picture to Draco.

"That can't be...", said Draco.

"Hè what? Do you recognise it?", asked Hermione.

"This is Malfoy Manor", said Draco.

"But that's impossible. Your father died during the war", said Harry.

"The stalker wasn't my dad Potter", said Draco.

"Are you sure this is Malfoy Manor?", asked Hermione.

"I've lived there the greater part of my life. I surely can recognise my own house by then. This is one of the dungeons under Malfoy Manor", said Draco.

"But Malfoy Manor is your house now, isn't it?", asked Harry.

"Yes, that's why I'm very curious to whom holds her captured in there", said Draco.

Harry grabbed his robe and walked towards the door.

"Potter what do you think you're doing?", asked Draco.

"I'm going to get Ginny back", said Harry determinedly.

"And how did you plan to do that? Do you know how big Malfoy Manor is? You would never find her."

"Alright, and what do you suggest than", asked Harry a bit angrily.

"Let's split us up. You can go through the back and I'll go through the front. When you're inside you've to take the stairs and go down. There you have to go left and then the second door right", said Draco.

"And what about you?", asked Hermione curiously.

"I'll come through the other side."

Quickly they went on their way. Draco smiled, he had fooled them all. Ginny was in Malfoy Manor, that he had seen right on the picture, only he had sent Granger, Weasley and Potter to the other side of the Manor. He was the one who had lost Ginny, so he would be the one who fixed it. He didn't need Granger, Weasley and Potter for that.

When he apparated at Malfoy Manor he looked around. This was the house where he had lived his childhood. And what kind of a childhood. Of course, he always got everything he wanted from his parents, except for one important thing: love.

He remembered the first time he had to cry. His favourite Teddy-bear was broken. When his father saw him crying he immediately walked towards him.

"A Malfoy doesn't cry. A Malfoy doesn't show emotions."

His father had hit him then, and he started to cry even harder. When he found out that the hitting only got harder while he continued crying he quickly stopped. He never cried when others were around ever since. He swallowed when he thought back about it.

This stupid house only had bad memories. That's why he had decided not to live her when he became the owner. However, he didn't had the guts to sell it either.

Carefully he walked inside, trying to make as little noise as possible so the stalker wouldn't hear him. Quietly he walked to the dungeons. He was shocked when he saw how little had changed since the last time he had been here. He walked towards the dungeon in which he had seen Ginny on the picture. Slowly he opened the door with his wand at the ready.

"Well, well Draco, what a surprise."

* * *

In the next chapter you will finally know who the stalker is. (a) Don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

Thank you for all the reviews! Here is chapter 10, I hope you will like it. Again this chapter is not yet beta'd, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. Reunion**

The dungeon in which he walked was very dark and he couldn't see anything. He had to adjust to the dark and before that he had no idea where he had to point his wand on. Suddenly the 'Expelliarmus' spell was yelled and Draco's wand flew from his hands. The next moment another spell was called and ropes were bound over Draco's hands and feet. He fell to the ground. Draco was stuck and there was nowhere he could go.

The stalker closed the door of the dungeon and lighted the room. There in a corner of the dungeon he saw Ginny lying tied up. The stalker started to talk.

"Well Draco, I had suspected you would come. Could you easily recognise it? I never knew you was so easy to overcome."

Draco didn't look at the stalker, but looked with a troubled look towards Ginny.

"Don't you recognise me Draco?"

This got Draco's curiosity and he looked at the stalker.

"Crabbe?", asked Draco surprised. He could hardly recognise him. He was a lot thinner than he used to be. He had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him.

"Oh, so you do recognise me. Surprising how the tables are turned now, isn't it? All those years you used me and Goyle to protect you. It wasn't until now that I saw you really needed us, because on your own you never would have made it."

"You guys were even to stupid to walk normal", said Draco.

"Were we really? Or were we just pretending?", said Crabbe. "It's a shame really that you had to disturb my meeting with Ginny again. I didn't want to hurt you just yet. You were much later on my list. But hé, I don't have a choice now", said Crabbe meanly.

Draco started to get scared, but he wasn't planning to show that to Crabbe.

"What do you wantfrom me?", asked Draco harshly.

"You don't have to start and get unfriendly with me."

"What do you want from Ginny anyway?"

"Ah, the youngest Weasley. She always had interested me. In school already with her fiercely personality, and you have to admit, she is good to look at. But all those years at school she never saw me standing, and even now she wanted nothing to do with me."

While Crabbe was talking Draco tried to free himself from the ropes at his hands. Crabbe didn't saw anything and just kept on talking.

"So I decided to follow her. I now know almost everything from her, and it's about time that she also starts to know me", said Crabbe.

"But can't you let her go? You've got me now."

"But Draco, are you still not getting it? You don't matter at all. This isn't about you."

Suddenly they heard someone sneezing just outside the dungeons.

Shit, that must be Potter, Weasley and Granger, thought Draco.

"What's that?", asked Crabbe. "Have you brought some more friends?"

Draco had to think up something quickly.

"I think you heard me. 'hatsjoe'. I must have catched a cold", said Draco.

"Are you sure there are not some of your friends walking outside?"

"What kind of friends? Since the war all former Slytherins hate me. And do you really think that I would inform someone, when I myself can be the saviour", said Draco.

"Well, although you're right about that, I shall just check it to be sure."

Crabbe walked towards the door. He almost reached to door when Draco yelled.

"No, wait!"

"What?", asked Crabbe angrily.

"Well, since my dad died there are ghosts here in this house. I think they are in the hall at the moment. So you can better keep the door closed, you don't want ghosts in here, do you?"

"Nice try Draco. But do you really think I would fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?"

Draco had to suppress a laugh when he thought back to the past.

"Now I know for sure that there are people who you expect."

Crabbe opened the door and looked around. Draco knew for sure that Potter, Weasley and Granger would be caught now. He had tried to make up something. Why couldn't they just listen to him for once and stay away?

"Strange, I can't see anyone", interrupted Crabbe Draco's thoughts.

Draco wondered how this was possible. Malfoy Manor was very good protected. It was impossible to apparate in it and wizards who disapeared all of a sudden didn't exist.

Suddenly he saw the ropes over Ginny moving, while she was lying still. Of course, Potters invisibility cloak. He saw Crabbe walking towards Ginny and decided that he had to do something to distract him.

"Hé fatty!", yelled Draco.

That got Crabbe's attention. He turned around and angrily walked towards Draco.

"How did you call me?", asked Crabbe angrily.

"I called you a fatty", said Draco while he stared calmly towards Crabbe. From the inside however, he didn't felled so calm. This had gotten Crabbe's attention, but how did he have to proceed? Crabbe hated it when he was called a fatty in the past and now that he was keeping Draco a prisoner it wasn't very smart to say something like that.

"Did you call me a fatty?", asked Crabbe not believing it.

Draco tried to stay calm and to free his hands, something that now was almost done.

"I called you a fatty. You know, a pig, someone with such a big body that you can't even..."

"Enough", yelled Crabbe angrily.

At that moment they heard someone sneezing again and Draco couldn't possibly pretend that it was him as Crabbe was looking at him all the time. Crabbe turned towards the noise and walked towards Ginny. Crabbe knew for sure that the noise came from that direction, but he didn't see anyone but Ginny.

When Crabbe walked away from Draco, Draco was able to make his hands free from the ropes. Carefully he tried to free his feet from the ropes, while checking if Crabbe didn't looked at him.

Draco found it stupid that Potter and friends kept making noises with sneezing, but this time he was also rather pleased as it got Crabbe to forget what Draco just had said.

Suddenly the invisibility cloak catched at something, but the famous trio didn't noticed anything and just kept walking. It was a rather funny sight, if it wasn't so terrible. Because there you saw the trio bend down walking behind each other, looking around and thinking that nobody could see them.

"But of course, Potter, Weasley and Granger have decided to pay me a visit. It looks like a reunion", said Crabbe.

It wasn't until they heard this that they noticed that they weren't walking under their invisibility cloak anymore. Quickly the wanted to grab their wands, but Crabbe was faster and yelled: 'Expelliarmus', followed by some spells which bound some ropes over them.

Meanwhile Draco was finished with freeing his feet and crawled slowly towards his wand that lied on the floor a couple of metres away.

"Well Potter, I wonder how you were able to destroy the Dark Lord as this all goes so easily", said Crabbe.

"That only makes it more stupid for his followers who thought that he could defeat me", said Harry.

#pets#

Crabbe had hit Harry on the cheek.

"That's no way to talk about the Dark Lord", said Crabbe angrily.

"The Dark Lord? It's more like the Dead Lord", said a voice behind them.

Crabbe turned around and was surprised to see Draco standing with his wand pointed at him.

"But how.. how did you..?"

"Escape? Did you really thought that those ropes would stop me? And I was thinking that you weren't as stupid as you used to be. I've clearly mistaken myself in that."

Draco yelled a spell and Crabbe was bound with thicker ropes than Draco was.

Quickly Draco walked towards Ginny who was still lying motionless on the floor. He said a spell and the ropes who bound her disappeared. He felt a heartbeat and knew she was still alive. He lifted her up and wanted to walk away when...

"Hé Malfoy, aren't you going to free us?"

Draco turned around and saw that Ron was the one who said this.

"But Weasley, why would I do that? It's your own fault that you're stuck here. If you would have listened to me and went to the other side of the dungeons you wouldn't be stuck here now, would you?"

"So you deliberately gave us the wrong directions?", said Hermione not believing it.

"Yes Granger, that was exactly what I had done. And if you would have listened to me for a change you wouldn't be stuck here now. How lovely I find it to sit here and chat with you all I really have to go now, because Ginny has to go to the hospital. Have fun!"

And with those words Draco carried Ginny out of Malfoy Manor. When he reached the gardens of the Manor he immediately apparated to st. Mungo's.

As soon as he reached St. Mungo's several doctors walked towards Ginny and him. Draco was left alone in the waiting room where he anxiously waited on some news about Ginny. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

After about 15 minutes of waiting he asked several doctors about Ginny, but nobody could say anything about here. After another 15 minutes he was sick of the waiting and decided to go look for Ginny. He just went into a hall when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards him.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?", said Ron angrily.

"Well as you probably can see Weasel, she is in a hospital, where exactly I can't tell you, the doctors are still busy with her."

"And how come you're still here? You saved her and brought her to the hospital. You can go now", said Harry.

"But Potter, I kind of like it here so I think I will stay. Besides, I want to see Ginny when she wakes up."

"Oh no you don't! You stay away from her!", said Ron angrily.

On the moment that Draco wanted to retort a nurse walked in the waiting room.

"Are you here for Ginny Weasley?"

All four turned towards the nurse.

"Have you news about her?", Draco asked quickly.

"Yes, she is doing well. She is only very tired because she lost much blood. But I think she may leave the hospital in two days."

"Can I see her?", asked Draco curiously.

"Her family and friends may visit her, but only two at a time."

The nurse walked away and Draco followed her.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?", asked Ron.

Draco stopped and turned around.

"What does it look like Weasley? I'm going to your sister."

"Than I think you didn't understood the nurse. She said that only her friends and family could visit her, as you are neither of them, it's logic that you can't see Ginny."

"What!", said Draco angrily.

"Ow, didn't you hear me? I thought that I was quite clear. You cannot visit Ginny. You know, I will tell it to the doctors right away, that they cannot let you near her."

"You can't do that!", said Draco.

"Watch me", said Ron and he walked towards a doctor. He talked with him while the doctor nodded. When he walked back he had a huge smile.

"So, that's arranged. They won't let you near my sister."

"No? We will see about that."

Determinedly Draco walked towards the hall where Ginny would be in. He almost reached Ginny's door when he suddenly was grabbed by two men. Quickly he grabbed his wand, ready to curse someone, but to his surprise the persons who held him didn't do anything. He said a spell and they started to laugh.

"You can't go in here, so you can better leave. Your wand doesn't work her. After some aggressive patients in the past had cursed the doctors it was decided to took care that only the staff can use a wand. So you can better leave."

Draco looked up and saw that the men who hold him slowly let him go, but their wands were pointed at him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Ginny now, he decided to leave. In his head he started to form a plan to visit Ginny.

* * *

So next chapter you'll hear about the plan that Draco has. And the stalker will also make a comeback. (6) 


	11. Chapter 11 Doctor Malfoy

**Chapter 11. Doctor Malfoy**

When Draco arrived at his house he hadn't really the idea that he came home. All those days that he had lived with Ginny he had felt more home than now. Ginny, he had never thought that he would miss her this much. He was surprised of his own feelings, but he really started to love her. He just had to speak to her.

That stupid brother of her, why did he had to ruin everything. He decided to try it again tonight, knowing that there would be less security in the hospital then.

That night he determinedly walked into the hospital. He hoped that Ginny would be still in the same room. He walked towards the hall in which Ginny was this morning. He almost reached her door when...

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

Draco turned around and saw a nurse standing at the beginning of the hall. He could curse her for disturbing him, but he knew that wouldn't get him far so he decided to use his charms.

"Good evening nurse", said Draco with his sweetest smile.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise my girlfriend.

"But sir, the visiting hours are already over."

Draco looked sad.

"But you see, I'm going abroad for a few weeks tomorrow and I really wanted to say goodbye to her."

The nurse looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"I understand that sir, but you cannot visit patients outside the visiting hours."

"I see. I'm sorry. I will just go then", said Draco while he turned around and started to walk away.

In his head he started to count again: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Sir wait!"

Bingo!

"Yes", said Draco while he turned around and thought, the feelings of a woman, so reliable.

"I can help you if you promise to keep it quiet."

"Oh.. Are you willing to do that? Thank you", said Draco with a smile on his face.

"You can better disguise yourself as a doctor so the others won't say anything. Follow me."

The nurse gave him a package of clothes and let him put it on in the toilets. To Draco's disgust it was a operation suit, which meant it also had a cap. With a big sigh he put it on. What he didn't do to see Ginny again.

When he had changed in the clothes he walked towards the nurse again.

"Ah, I see the clothes are good."

Draco nodded.

"What's the name of your girlfriend, than I can check in which room she lies.'

"Her name is Ginny Weasley", answered Draco.

"Let me see, Ginny Weasley, room 512. Have fun!", said the nurse while she winked at Draco.

Quickly Draco walked to room 512. Carefully he opened the door and saw to his relief that Ginny had a room of her own. Quietly he walked towards her bed and shoved the hairs from her face. This woke Ginny up and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Ow, hello doctor."

"It's me", said Draco while he removed the cap.

"Draco?", said Ginny surprised.

"The one and only."

"But why are you dressed in that?"

"Because your darling brother made sure that I couldn't come in to visit you. So I had to find another way."

Ginny looked Draco up and down. He really wanted to see me if he was willing to put on a cap and therefor ruin his hair.

"But how are you?",asked Draco.

Ginny shrugged.

"Okay, I think. I'm just very tired and I don't remember much of what has happened. The last thing I know is that I was waiting for you to come out of the shop and then suddenly I was gone."

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. I never should have left you alone."

Ginny was surprised when Draco called her Gin, but didn't say anything about it.

"It wasn't your fault Draco. Have they arrested my stalker yet?"

"Yes, Granger, Potter and Weasley have delivered him at the ministry where there will be held a trial in a few days."

"Oh, that's good", said Ginny who couldn't suppress her yawn any longer.

"Must I leave?", asked Draco when he saw Ginny yawning.

"No!", said Ginny. "I mean, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course", said Draco.

Ginny felt a sleep soon afterwards and Draco took place in the armchair beside her bed. He tried to stay awake, but after some time he also got tired and fel asleep.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she saw that Draco still was sleeping. She wondered why he had gotten to so much trouble to see her.

Maybe he really feels something for me, she thought. No, that couldn't be it. He's just here because he had to protect me. But her stalker was arrested now, so he didn't have to be here.

Ginny hadn't noticed that Draco had woken up. His voice took her from her trance.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ginny looked up.

"No, there's nothing.'

"Are you sure."

"I'm very sure", said Ginny. She didn't wanted him to scare away with her questions, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give me a glass of water? I'm rather thirsty."

Draco stood up, got a glass of water and gave it to Ginny.

"There you are."

Ginny drank something and gave the glass back to Draco. Draco grabbed the glass that Ginny still was holding. They kept looking in each others eyes and slowly Draco leaned forward. Their lips almost met when suddenly the door opened and in a reaction they dropped the glass.

The glass shatterd on the floor. The water barely missed the bed in which Ginny lied. In the doorway stood a nurse who was looking from Ginny to Draco.

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't know you were already here."

Draco decided that she thought he was someone else, and decided to play along.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you go to the next patient, I will take care of her."

The nurse nodded and walked away again.

As soon as the nurse left the chamber Ginny and Draco started to laugh.

"That was close", said Draco.

Ginny nodded.

"And doctor Malfoy, when can I go home?", asked Ginny seriously.

"Well, patient Ginny, first I have to examine you before I can say that."

"So doctor Malfoy, what are you waiting for?", said Ginny challenging.

Draco bend down, but before he could do anything the door opened again. Angrily he looked up to see who disturbed him this time. They where shocked when they saw who was standing in the doorway.

They definitely didn't expect him to come. They were wondering what he was doing here, but even more, how he came here. In the doorway stood Crabbe.

Ginny became frightened. She looked from Crabbe to Draco. Draco hoped that Crabbe didn't recognised him and decided to fall back in his doctor part.

"Sir, what are you doing here? The visiting hours haven't started yet", said Draco with a twisted voice.

"I'm sorry doctor, but I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and wanted to say goodbye to my girlfriend before I leave", said Crabbe while he nodded at Ginny.

In any other case Draco probably would have laughed, as it was the same excuse he had used to come to Ginny. This time the situation was however much to serious to laugh and he quickly had to think something to get Crabbe out of the way.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait until I'm ready with examining her. Why don't you wait in the waiting room? I will get you when I'm ready", said Draco.

Crabbe nodded and walked away.

"How can he be here?", asked Ginny in a shaking voice.

"I've got no idea. But I know one thing, we have to get out here as soon as possible."

Draco looked around to see how the could leave here. Through the window wasn't an option, as Ginny lied on the fifth floor. They had to go through the door. Suddenly Draco saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room and got an idea.

"Ginny go and sit in that wheelchair, and here, put this on your head."

Draco put off the weird cap and gave it to Ginny.

"Draco what about you?", asked Ginny while she grabbed the cap.

"Ginny, he's looking for you, not for me. When he sees your red hair every escape will be ruined."

Ginny put on the hat and got in the wheelchair.

"Alright, let's hope it's going to work", said Ginny while Draco pushed her out of the room.

Draco slowly walked with Ginny towards the elevator. Several people looked at them, but nobody said anything. When they both reached the elevator they both heave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now comes the hardest part. How are you planning to get me out of the hospital?", asked Ginny.

"Simple, I just want to walk out of the front door", said Draco.

"What!", said Ginny while she angrily turned around in the wheelchair.

On that moment the doors of the elevator opened again.

"Sit normally and don't look so angry. You don't want to get us unnecessary attention do you?"

Ginny was still angry as it was the worst escape plan she ever heard of. Grumpily she turned around.

Draco slowly walked with Ginny towards the exit while he laughed at the nurses they pass.

"I swear, when we finally are out of the hospital my jaw will ache from smiling so much", said Draco between closed teeth.

Ginny tried not to laugh at this quote, as she had to stay in her role of the patient. She couldn't suppress a small grin however.

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached the exit. Ginny had to admit that Draco's plan had worked. When they finally where outside Draco stopped the wheelchair.

"What did you think about my plan?", said Draco.

"I think it was the best plan I've ever heard", said Ginny.

Draco looked at her unbelievingly.

"Do you think you can walk for yourself now, because I don't want to push you any longer. You know, you might have to think about a diet", said Draco.

Ginny looked at him. She maybe wasn't very skinny, but she definetly wasn't fat.

"Maybe you've got to go more often to the gym, than you poor little muscles can develop themselves", said Ginny angrily while she stood up.

Suddenly Draco grabbed her and started to kiss her. Although Ginny wouldn't have mind this a bit earlier, now it came a bit unexpected. She tried to break free from Draco's kiss, but he held her tight. Now she started to get angry with him.

Who did he think he was? First saying I was fat and then kissing me, against my will? Well, not totally against my will, but still.

She wanted to stop the kiss and therefore she did the only thing she could think of doing, she stepped hard on his toes. This worked, as Draco almost immediately let her go and did a step backwards.

"What was that for?", asked Draco angrily.

This only angered Ginny more.

"What was that for! What was that for! Hello, I'm not the one who first insults somebody and then starts kissing that same person", said Ginny angrily.

Not that I minded it, she thought.

"Well Weaslette, don't think I was doing it for my pleasure", said Draco while he pulled a face. "But your overly protected brother and his friends just walked past us and I don't think they would be very happy to see me here with you."

"Oh", said Ginny.

"Is that they only thing you can say? Oh?"

"Well.. no", said Ginny. "Why did you kiss me? And don't say you did it because my brother walked past, because not that long ago you would only be to happy that he would see us together and..."

But Ginny couldn't finish her sentence as Draco was kissing her again.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry for the grammar errors! Please leave a review! 


	12. Chapter 12 Prisoner again

Thanx for all the reviews :D  
Here's chapter 12, I hope you will like it. Again I'm sorry for the grammar errors!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. Prisoner again**

While Draco was kissing Ginny he saw that Ginny suddenly looked scared. He was wondering what was wrong but he didn't have to wait long for the answer. As soon as the person started to speak they quickly turned around.

"Malfoy, you're very pathetic you know? Bothering other patients because you can't see my sister?", said Ron who together with Harry and Hermione came walking their way.

"If you hadn't seen it Weasley, this patient is you sister Ginny", said Draco.

Ron looked again carefully at 'the patient' and saw that it indeed was Ginny.

"But Ginny, what are you doing here with him?", asked Ron while he said the word him with an detested look at Draco. "And what is even more important, what are you doing outside? You have to be in the hospital."

Ron grabbed Ginny and pulled her with him.

"Come with me, I'll bring you back."

"Ron no, in the hospital...", said Ginny.

"Are the doctors Gin, they will make you better", interrupted Ron.

Ginny was pulled closer and closer towards the hospital door and she was still to powerless to resist. With a begging look she looked towards Draco. Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Malfoy", said Harry.

"Potter, stay out of it. This isn't about you this time", said Draco.

"No, that's right. It is about Ginny and we have to help her, so she is going back to the hospital", said Harry.

"Really, you guys are going to be her dead one of these days", said Draco while he pointed his wand at Ron. "Stupefy!"

Ron felt on the ground.

Draco wanted to walk towards Ginny, but before he had reached her the same spell was called and he also felt on the ground.

Ginny became frightened.

How did she had to stop her friends from bringing her back to the hospital?

Ron, meanwhile, was back up with the help from Hermione. He grabbed Ginny again and began pulling her towards the hospital. Ginny tried to break free from his grip, but that didn't worked, so she started to scream.

"Ginny, stop screaming! We're only bringing you to the hospital. It isn't that something bad is going to happen there", said Ron.

But Ginny kept screaming and started to get the attention from the people who walked past. Hermione quickly said a spell and immediately Ginny was still. Harry and Ron looked amazed towards Hermione.

"What? She acted like we wanted to kidnap her or something. I only used a silencing charm on her so we wouldn't attract too much attention. I will get him off of her when we're in the hospital."

Ginny looked angrily from Hermione to Ron and Harry. She tried to scream, but as said, no sound escaped her. Harry and Ron pulled Ginny into the hospital and brought her back to her room. They didn't realise that they weren't the only one in the room, something Ginny did see, but because of the silencing charm couldn't say. She tried to go away, but she was very weak and tired.

"Ginny why don't you stay here. We will get a doctor for you."

Ginny became frightened and tried to get away.

"Ginny, what is wrong with you? The doctor will only try to make you better. Just stay in your bed, we will be right back with a doctor."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of the door and locked the door, so Ginny couldn't walk out of the hospital again.

Meanwhile Ginny started to became really scared. She couldn't say anything and was locked up in a room together with her stalker. She tried to open the door, but that didn't worked.

"It looks like you're stuck with me."

Ginny turned around and stood once again eye in eye with her stalker.

Meanwhile Draco walked back into the hospital. A passer-by had helped him. But after that he kept annoying him with questions as: 'What happened?'. Draco had needed much willpower to control himself as not to curse his saviour.

Quickly he walked to the hall in which Ginny lied. He was almost there when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards him.

"Where is Ginny? What have you done with her?", asked Draco.

"Relax Malfoy, she is in her room and the doctor will be with her in a minute", said Hermione.

"What! You've left her alone! The stalker is walking free and you've left her alone!"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? We've handed the stalker over to the ministry, so it's impossible that he's walking free", said Harry.

Draco didn't had time to listen any longer to their nonsense. He had to save Ginny and quickly, before the stalker had her again. He ran past Harry, Ron and Hermione towards Ginny's room. He wanted to open the door, but quickly noticed that it was locked. How did he have to go to Ginny? He began to knock hard on the door.

"Ginny are you there!"

Ginny heard someone calling, but through the silencing charm from Hermione she was unable to answer.

Draco was still knocking hard on the door. He tried to open the door. Draco saw it had a muggle lock, but he had no idea to open it. He tried to break through the door, but he wasn't strong enough. Suddenly a spell was called and Draco landed hard on the ground.

When he looked up he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione together with two doctors walking towards him. The doctors had their wands pointed at Draco who was still wearing his doctors outfit.

"What do you think you're doing? And why are you wearing hospital clothes?", asked one of the doctors angrily.

"I tried to open the door because my girlfriend is being held captive through some kind of idiot", answered Draco.

Ron's head started to turn red when he heard Draco calling his sister his girlfriend.

The doctors looked at Draco unbelievingly. Suddenly Draco got an idea. He felt in the pockets of his hospital clothes and surprisingly he found what he was looking for. He could only hope that what he was planning to do would work, because it could have some nasty consequences. He pointed the wand which he had found towards the doctors and quickly said 'Expelliarmus', followed with 'Stupefy.'

After this he pointed the wand towards the famous trio. He felt that this wand didn't had as much power as his own wand, but he was still able to do almost every spell.

"So, which one off you has the key of this door?", asked Draco angrily.

The famous trio looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tong?", Draco asked.

Suddenly Draco realised how stupid it was to ask for a key in this situation. He was holding a wand and a simple "Alohomora' would open the door. He growled over his own stupidity and pointed his wand quickly towards the door while saying the spell.

The door flew open and what he saw there wasn't a pretty sight. Ginny lied with a frightened look on the bed, while Crabbe lied on top of here. Quickly he yelled a spell through which Crabbe felt from the bed. He was so blinded from fury that he knew for sure he would kill him.

He pointed his wand towards Crabbe and started with saying the curse: "Avada K..."

But before he could complete the spell Ginny walked towards him wild gesturing that he mustn't do it. When he saw that she couldn't speak he quickly removed the silencing charm of her.

"Thanks", said Ginny.

He turned towards Crabbe again and wanted to say the spell.

"No!", said Ginny while she walked towards Draco.

Draco looked up at Ginny.

"But Gin, look at what he has done to you", said Draco while he kept the wand pointed at Crabbe.

"Draco, I don't want to get you in Azkaban because of him. He isn't worth it."

Slowly Draco lowered his wand.

"Wow Draco, I never knew you were such a softie and listened to a woman. I would have expected something like this from the wonder trio, but not from you", said Crabbe challenging.

Draco pointed the wand again at Crabbe, but Ginny grabbed his hands and pulled the wand from it.

The famous trio was still looking in the doorway. Ron looked like an out of control bull and you could almost see smoke coming from his ears.

"He Weasley, I've got to say that your sister is a good kisser!", said Crabbe smiling.

That was it for Ron as well as Draco. Both flew towards Crabbe and started to fight him. Crabbe tried to defend himself, but soon noticed that his wand didn't worked in the hospital. And although Crabbe was much bigger, he couldn't win it from the angry Ron and Draco. It was probably the one and only time Ron and Draco agreed on something.

They stopped with hitting Crabbe when two doctors walked into the room and removed them from Crabbe. Ron had a bloody nose from a good hit from Crabbe, while Draco didn't had any physical damage. When they were removed from Crabbe Ginny immediately walked towards Draco.

"Are you alright?", asked Ginny.

Draco nodded, while he looked for a last time at Crabbe who was being helped by the two doctors.

Ron was looking at Ginny as if she had gone mad. He was the one with a bloody nose, but she didn't asked how he was doing, while she was all over Malfoy.

"He hello, I'm the injured one here!", said Ron wild gesturing to get some attention.

"Gee Weasley, and I was thinking that Crabbe was the injured one", said Draco.

"Well Ron, it's your own fault", said Ginny.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking at her surprised.

"If you would have listened to me or Draco this wouldn't have happened."

"But Ginny, we only wanted to help you", said Hermione.

"And what kind of help was that? Locking me up in a room together with my stalker, while I had a silencing charm on me."

Harry, Hermione and Ron got guilty looks. They hadn't listened to Ginny and in so drove her into her stalker's arms.

"I'm sorry Gin", all three of them said at once.

"I'm not the only one to whom you owe an apology", said Ginny.

The trio looked at her nog understandingly.

"If I remember correctly you have cursed Draco because he wanted to help me. So you owe him a apology."

"What!", said Ron. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious. And if you don't give your apologies I don't have to see you ever again", said Ginny angrily.

The trio looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Oh, so this is how you think about it!", said Ginny angrily while she almost bursted in tears. "Come with me Draco."

Draco, however, remained standing and held Ginny so she couldn't leave.

"You know, I thought that Gryffindors were always the brave and honest people, but I think I thought wrong. If you are even to cowardly to say that you were wrong and keep Ginny as a friend, you don't deserve her", said Draco.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked towards the door.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


	13. Chapter 13 Over

Over 100 reviews:D :D :D  
Thanks everyone who has reviewed!

Don't forget to review this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13. Over**

Draco started to count in his head again: 3,2,1..

"Wait!", said Hermione.

Draco and Ginny turned around.

"Ginny, you're right."

Hermione turned towards Draco.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, we should have listened to you."

Harry and Ron looked surprised towards Hermione. After she had apologised she looked expectantly towards Harry and Ron. They, however, weren't planning to apologise.

"Harry, Ron, don't you have something to say to Malfoy?", said Hermione.

Both stayed silent.

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't apologise right this instant it's over between us!", said Hermione in a voice that looked surprisingly at that from Molly Weasley.

"But Hermione", said Ron.

"No but's", said Hermione.

Ron sighed. He knew that once Hermione had something in her head he couldn't talk her out of it.

"I'm sorry Malfoy", said Ron with a sour face.

Now all eyes were upon Harry, the only one who hadn't apologised yet.

"If you think I'm going to apologise you're all nuts. I've done what I think was best and if you don't agree than that's your problem", said Harry while he walked away angrily.

Ginny started to cry. This wasn't what should have happened. Hermione started to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he will come around."

Ron also walked towards Ginny.

"Come with us, we will bring you home."

"Draco are you coming with us?", asked Ginny.

Ron pulled a detested face after this question. That alone was usually enough for Draco to say yes. He decided differently however.

"No Gin, you go home. I'll stay here to make sure that the ministry doesn't let Crabbe escape again."

Ginny nodded and walked together with Hermione and Ron out of the hospital after which they apparated home. When she came home it was still the same big mess in which they had left it. She started to clean, but Hermione and Ron sent her to her bed. Something she was rather happy for because she was really tired.

When she woke up again everything was clean and in the living room were Hermione and Ron talking. Hermione was the first one who noticed Ginny.

"Hey Gin, are you alright again?"

Ginny nodded and got seated with them.

"I was just scared, that's all. I can't think about what would have happened when Draco hadn't arrived on time."

Hermione and Ron both got guilty looks. Their discomfort was broken when an owl tapped on the window. Ron stood up and opened the window through which a beautiful grey brown owl flew towards Ginny.

Ginny curiously looked towards the owl and carefully unfolded the note it carried. She started to read the note:

_Dear Ginny,  
__Sorry that I wasn't able to bring you home.  
__I hope that everything is alright with you.  
__I would like to see you again.  
__Can you meet me on Saturday night at 8 o'clock in restaurant 'The flying plate'?  
__Love,  
__Draco_

After Ginny had read the note she started to glow.

"Good news Gin?", asked Hermione.

"It's a note from Draco. He asks me out", said Ginny happily.

After hearing this Ron started to turn red, but both girls ignored him.

"Oh Gin, that's great", said Hermione, who although she still hated Malfoy saw how happy he made Ginny.

"I'm going to write back right now", said Ginny while she started to look for ink and parchment.

_Dear Draco,  
__I would love to see you on Saturday!  
__-xxx- Ginny_

Ginny wanted to give her answer to the owl, but noticed that he had already left. She sighed.

"Just my luck."

"What?", asked Hermione surprised.

"Draco's owl just flew away and as I don't have an owl of my own I can't send my answer towards him."

"Ow, if that's everything", said Hermione, "than pig can send him, don't you think Ron", said Hermione while she gave Ron a piercing look.

"Of course", said Ron although he didn't liked the idea at all.

"Good, than that's arranged", said Hermione, "if you give the letter to Ron we will make sure Draco gets it on time."

Ginny stood up and gave the letter at Ron.

"Thank you, I don't know what I should do without you", said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione stayed until the night. When they went home, Ginny went straight to bed. Ginny missed Draco's company and found it very still at home. She knew her stalker was captured now, but scenes from that day were still fresh in her mind. It was late until she finally fell in a uneasy sleep.

While Ron was driving home he suddenly got an idea and smiled meanly. His plan just couldn't fail and would make sure that Ginny and Draco would break up. As soon as he came home he immediately started the plan, and with a big smile on his face he fell asleep.

Draco looked surprised when he saw that his owl was back so soon. He was looking for the piece of parchment, but to his distaste he saw that the owl carried nothing. He sighed. The stupid animal had probably left before Ginny was ready with writing her answer. Now he could only hope that Ginny had received his letter and wanted to come with him. He should have went to her instead of writing such a stupid note. But he wanted to give Ginny some time to relax from all the recent events.

He stood up and decided to eat something. He just took a bite when he was alarmed through a hard thud against the window. He walked towards the window and saw an owl who probably had flown against it.

Stupid animal, thought Draco while he picked up the owl. He walked inside and noticed the piece of parchment the owl carried. Curiously he opened it and saw it was from Ginny. He started to read the letter but got while reading it a sad and angry expression. The letter said:

_Draco,  
__I don't know what you were thinking but I'm not in love with you and I definitely don't want to go out with you. Now the ministry has got the stalker I don't need you anymore. I want you to stay away from me and I never want to hear from you or see you again. Leave me alone!  
__Ginny_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes but it really stood there. Well, if this was what she wanted, she could get it, thought Draco angrily. I really don't need here.

------

That Saturday Ginny quickly went home after her job. She couldn't wait to see Draco again. That whole week she had looked forward towards this day. She had quickly decided what she would wear that evening: the evening dress she had bought together with Draco.

Although she had everything laid out and tried to do everything fast, she still had to hurry to be on time. At exactly 8 o'clock she entered the restaurant. She went to an waiter and asked which table was for Malfoy.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's no one who has reserved under that name."

"Alright, thank you", said Ginny.

She looked around the restaurant but couldn't see Draco anywhere. Strange, well, maybe he was a bit late. She decided to sit in the lobby and wait for him. After about half an hour she started to become restless.

She got the note form here purse and read it again. It really said 8 o'clock. After waiting for another long time she had had it. It was late and it didn't look like he would come. The fact that he hadn't reserved anything was also very strange. That meant that he never had planned to come at all. He had her coming here for nothing.

How longer she thought about it, how angrier she became. How could he do this to here, after everything she had been through. Angry and disappointed she went home. She thought that Draco, no Malfoy, had changed. But she was wrong. He was just as big of an ass as he used to be. She should have listened to Ron and Harry, they were right. She never should have trusted him. And than to think she was now in a fight with Harry through Malfoy. She sighed. She had a lot apologising to do.

The days went by slowly after this for Ginny as well as Draco. Draco had trouble to concentrate on his assignment because his thoughts were with Ginny most of the time. Ginny had the same problem and hated it. She didn't want to think about him any longer and she wanted to hate him for what he had done to her. But no matter how hard she tried, deep inside she still loved him.


	14. Chapter 14 Party

**Chapter 14. Party**

It was now one month later, and both still had difficulties with it. Although their grief wasn't as fresh as in the beginning, they still often thought about each other.

Ron knocked impatiently onthe door.

"Ginny are you ready!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

Ginny sighed. How she had let herself be talked around she still didn't know. A party was the last thing she wanted now. It was eight years after Voldemort was defeated and many people found it was time for a party. She really didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to disappoint Harry, Ron and Hermione again.

She stood up and opened the door. There she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

"It was about time", said Ron angrily.

"Sorry", said Ginny. "I couldn't find my purse."

The group went towards the party. Hermione and Ron walked together which resultated in Harry walking next to her. In the past she would have been very nervous because she was in love with him, but now she only feld friendship.

Soon they arrived at the party. Ginny didn't want to dance so she went to a quiet corner where she went seated at a table. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her example and went seated next to her. She saw at their faces that Hermione and Ron wanted to dance.

"If you want to dance you've got to go, don't stay here for me", said Ginny.

"Well, in that case…", said Ron who moved his stool backwards.

Hermione kicked him under the table.

"We're only going to dance if you also dance", said Hermione.

"But I don't have a partner", said Ginny who didn't really want to dance.

"I can dance with you", said Harry.

Before Ginny could make any objections Hermione spoke.

"Good, than is that settled."

They stood up and walked towards the dance floor.

In another dark corner of the room stood Draco watching everything. He wondered why he had come and he just wanted to leave when he suddenly saw Ginny. She was dancing together with Potter.

So she wants Potter instead of me, he thought angrily. He saw that she wore the dress he had bought for her. So I was good enough for the money and not for the rest.

He watched a bit longer and saw Ginny walking away from Potter towards the toilets. Without knowing what he was going to say he walked towards her.

Ginny walked towards the toilets. It wasn't that she really had to, but now she didn't had to dance with Harry.

"Were you enjoying yourself with Potter?"

Ginny turned around and looked in the angry face of Draco.

"Like you care. He, in any case, doesn't make an appointment and than doesn't turn up", said Ginny.

"What?", said Draco angrily. "I would have come, if you hadn't written me a note in which you said you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I didn't do that", said Ginny surprised.

"No? Well it was signed with your name so unless you know someone else whose name is Ginny the letter had to be from you."

"Ron", said Ginny who started to understand what must have happened.

"Oh, so Ron's name is actually Ginny. Strange, for years I've been in his class and everyone always called him Ron", said Draco angrily.

"You don't understand!", said Ginny.

"Oh, I don't understand! Why don't you explain!"

"I want to explain it but then you've got to let me finish talking!", said Ginny angrily.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Ginny started to tell what Ron, according to her, must have done.

"So that stupid brother of yours made sure that we broke up?", said Draco.

Ginny nodded. Draco got a mean glance in his eyes and Ginny saw it.

"Draco, please don't do anything stupid.'

"But Gin, I'm not like your brother", said Draco while he walked towards Ron.

Hermione and Ron didn't notice anything and were still dancing. Hermione was the first one who saw Draco and nudged Ron in the ribs who also turned around.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?", said Ron angrily.

"Well, that seems to me quit obvious Weasley or should I say Ginny?", said Draco.

"Ron, were is he talking about?", asked Hermione.

"I'v got really no idea", said Ron who kept looking at Draco.

"Ah, I should have known. Your girlfriend doesn't know what you've done", said Draco with a maniac look in his eyes.

"Where are you talking about Malfoy?", said Hermione.

"Well Granger, your boyfriend decided to let me and Ginny break up. He had changed the note that you would sent to me so I thought that Ginny didn't want to see me anymore", said Draco angrily.

"Ron, is this true?", asked Hermione who also looked angrily up at Ron.

"But Hermione, it would never have worked out between Gin and him", said Ron.

Draco smiled and knew his work there was done. Hermione started to give Ron a speech about how he shouldn't involve in his sisters love live and how on earth he could have done something like that.

Draco walked back to Ginny who was looking towards them.

"I wouldn't like to be in his shoes now."

"Well, it's his own fault. He should have left us alone", said Ginny. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I thought that you didn't want to dance anymore?", said Draco.

"Well, it depends with whom you have to dance", said Ginny smiling and together they walked towards the dance floor.

"You know Gin, I think we've got to scare you brother", said Draco while dancing.

"What did you had in mind?"

Draco told his idea and Ginny smiled and nodded agreeing.

Together they walked towards the platform and Draco asked to band to stop playing and stepped up the platform. He coughed in de microphone and got the attention of everyone.

"I wanted to ask my girlfriend something and I wanted you all to be a witness of it", said Draco who saw with a big smile that Harry and Ron looked at him.

"Dear Ginny, would you come on the platform please?"

Ginny walked on the platform and everybody was looking. Draco turned towards her and fell on one knee.

Ron swallowed.

"That stupid Ferretboy is going to ask my sister to marry him!", said Ron angrily. "No way that's going to happen!"

"Oh no you don't, you stay away from them", said Hermione with a stern look.

"But Hermione…'

"You've given them enough damage. You stay away from them!"

"Dear Ginny, I can't say that it was love on first sight, quite the opposite. Still I love you very much. I didn't know how much, until I didn't saw you through certain circumstances for almost one month. So you could say that those circumstances took care to let me realise how much I love you", said Draco while he looked from the corner of his eye towards Ron. "That's why I wanted to ask you this important question."

On that moment it was deadly quiet in the room and everybody was waiting for that important question.

"Ginny Weasley, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes", said Ginny smiling.

The room immediately turned restless. This wasn't the question that most people expected. Ron also didn't know if he had to be furious or relieved. That's why he wore a very strange expression on his face.

Draco and Ginny meanwhile, had left the platform and the band started to play again.

"Did you see the face of your brother when we were on the platform? That really was priceless", said Draco smiling.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad", said Ginny.

Ginny's face suddenly turned serious.

"Draco, I want you to ask something. Do you want to live with me?"

Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Well, there should change a few things. For instance, the coffee can be very salt and the shampoo sometimes gives a green glow", said Draco smiling. "But if that will be changed I will be happy to live with you", said Draco while he kissed Ginny.

**The End

* * *

**

I hope you liked the story. I want to thank all the people who have left a review. You guys rock! Please don't forget to also review this last chapter. 


End file.
